


1 bis 10

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew ist ein Teenager, der mit der Fähigkeit geboren wurde, Zahlen über den Köpfen der Menschen zu sehen, die sagen, wie gefährlich sie sind. In der Pubertät wächst die Kraft und er beginnt, Blitze in die Erinnerungen der gefährlichsten Zahlen zu bekommen. Der neue Transfer in der Schule, ein Albino, ist eine 10.





	1 bis 10

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, eine Erinnerung daran, dass dies nicht meine erste Sprache ist und alles, was ich über Deutsch weiß, ist Autodidakt aus Büchern (nie in einer tatsächlichen Klasse gelehrt). Wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler mache, sag es mir bitte.

Mathew ist ein Teenager, der mit der Fähigkeit geboren wurde, Zahlen über den Köpfen der Menschen zu sehen, die sagen, wie gefährlich sie sind, und beginnend mit der Pubertät, um Blitze in die Vergangenheit dieser Menschen zu bekommen, warum sie so gefährlich sind. Und diese Einblicke werden immer mehr, je mehr er die Person kennt.  
Ein normales Kind wäre ein Einziges, vielleicht eine Zwei, wenn sie wütend sind. Es kann doch passieren, was passieren, wenn ein Kind jemanden verdrängte und sie auf den Kopf fallen und das am Ende tötete?

Gefährlich.

Jeder kann tödlich sein, wenn er genug getrieben wird, schließlich.

Das eine Mal ging er mit seinem Bruder auf eine Militärbasis, das war, als er die höchste Zahl sah, die er je gesehen hatte. Vielleicht hat sich jemand genug ausgebildet und trainiert, um Menschen zu töten. Vielleicht.

Was ihn zum neuen Kader in der Schule bringt. Der Albino mit einer 10 über dem Kopf. Der eine nannte Gilbert, der immer wieder versuchte, sein Freund zu werden und ihm nahe zu kommen.

Er hoffte, dass er nicht paranoid war. Er hoffte, dass er ihn nicht meldepflichtig hatte. Aber was konnte er sagen? Dass er jemanden vermutete, war gefährlich? Und wie würde er das erklären? Vorerst aber würde er einfach versuchen, ihn höflich fernzuhalten. Vielleicht war er nur ein netter Junge, aber er hatte sich noch nie geirrt, was seine Fähigkeit, nun ja, um Fähigkeit zuvor. Was war mit Gilbert? Und war er wirklich nur paranoid zu denken, dass er versuchen könnte, ihm nahe zu kommen, um ihn eines Tages zu ermorden?  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
*Preußens POV *  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Da war er also wieder im Gymnasium stecken geblieben. Zugegeben, diese Zeit war aus eigenem Willen und nicht, weil sein jüngerer Bruder ihn wieder zurückschickte, um ihn aus dem Weg zu halten. Nein, das war bona fide seine gute Natur, er tat dies als Gefallen für Franny Pants, der sicherstellen wollte, dass sein Junge Kanada okay war.

Denn wer hatte schon einmal von einer Nation gehört, die sich so lange Zeit genommen hat, um nach dem Sterben wieder aufzuwachen? Das war beispiellos. Nationen wurden immer geboren, weil sie wussten, wer sie waren. Aber Mathew schien ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung zu haben, wer er wirklich war. Gilbert hatte ihn nun schon seit Monaten beobachtet und er gab nie einen Hinweis darauf, dass er überhaupt wusste, wer er war, und er gerade nur darum wollte, ein Mensch für das Heck davon zu sein. Er schien nicht einmal in der Lage zu sein, die Gefühle seiner eigenen Bürger zu spüren!

Er war sogar in einen Kampf geraten und schlug ein paar Leute in der Nähe, nur um Mathews Reaktion zu sehen ... und abgesehen von einem verärgerten Blick und einem verdächtig bald ankommenden Lehrer, nachdem Mathew gegangen war, hatte er nicht die Reaktion, die er aus ihm suchte.

Das hat ihm die Vorgabe gegeben.

Ja, Frankreichs Sohn war am Leben, aber war er eine Nation? Hatte er den Zyklus der Reinkarnation durchbrochen, wo er zurückkam, aber nicht vollständig und würde während dieses Lebens menschlich bleiben? Wäre er in der Lage, seine Erinnerungen irgendwann zu lüften, aber keine Macht der Nation zu haben?

Oder war das nicht eigentlich sein Sohn, und er hatte Unrecht, und das war ein Mensch, der zufällig so aussah, wie jede einzelne Reinkarnation Kanadas es bisher getan hatte? Und auch mit den meisten seiner Manierismen? Preußen wusste nicht, was es zu denken oder auch nur, worüber es nach Frankreich zurückrufen sollte. Was er wirklich bald tun musste, oder Franny Pants wäre zu besorgt, um wieder zu warten und tatsächlich selbst hierher zu kommen ... und das wäre ein Chaos.

Was sollte er hier machen?

**Author's Note:**

> I still rely heavily on my English-German dictionary, and I translate sentences as much as I can word by word, going through a copy of my regular English version of this fic and working through each sentence. So if there is the occasional English word that I missed when checking this over, that would be why.


End file.
